


Art for "Silk & Steel"

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Dean Winchester, Elven Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: This fanart was made for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2019





	Art for "Silk & Steel"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silk & Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069380) by [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x). 

For the [Destiel Harlequin Challenge](https://destielharlequinchallenge.tumblr.com/) you make a piece of art or a fic based on one of the many (MANY!) summaries kindly provided by the mods, and I had the plasure of colaborating on this particular prompt with [Haruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x).

The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop!

[Tumblr Art Post](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/186703005788/art-for-silk-and-steel-by-xharuka17x-for-my)


End file.
